Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols, and may need to operate in range of more than one access point. Additionally, many Internet of Things (IoT) wireless devices are sharing the wireless medium with more sophisticated traditional wireless devices.
Thus, there are general needs for methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for a transmitter for spatial modulation.